Spirited Away
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: Kagome gets hit by a car and is in a coma. Her spirit searches for her love: Sesshomaru. What happens during their time as a man and a spirit. Will there be love? Read and find out!R
1. Ch1 Coffee Stains and Love

Hey! This is a short chapter story, so the chapters are suppose to be short. Hope that doesn't bother you too much. Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha(...if I did Kikyo would stay dead and Naraku would have died after the second or third attempt.)

-This shows the lighter side of Sesshomaru.

**CHAPTER 1**

**COFFEE STAINS AND LOVE**

Kagome sat at her usual table next to the window. She set up her computer and starting typing on her latest novel. The normal waitress came by with a smile and Kagome ordered her usual green tea. Two minutes later she happily sipped her green tea and reviewed her writing. She glanced at the tiny clock on her computer and it read three pm. Kagome turned her eyes out the window and waited for the employees across the street at the corporate business to leave for the day.

The door opened and many men walked out talking happily and laughing. Kagome began ciphering through them all searching for one man in particular. Than she saw him and a smile spread across her face, her cheeks redden in color and her heartbeat sped up.

He is tall and he walks with a sense of pride and dignity. He wears a black business suit like the other men, but to Kagome he looks much better than the other men. She watches as he takes off the jacket and the tie. Then he unbuttons his shirt a little and Kagome almost melts at the sight. She can tell he works out because his chiseled features show through his white button down shirt.

Now that he is more comfortable he seems to relax and he takes a deep breath of fresh air. He smiles at something that one of his friends surrounding him says and his smile makes her smile widen. His long albino white hair blows in the wind fighting it's restraints in the pony tail. The way the sun is positioned in the sky gives his hair a silvery tent to it and it takes Kagome's breath away with how sexy he is in that moment.

Her connection to him is lost as he and his friends round the corner to the business parking lot. Her emerald green eyes stay on the spot where he had stood a few seconds earlier. She sighs at her regrettable shyness that keeps her from meeting or talking to him.

Her trance is interrupted when the new waitress clumsily bumps into her while trying to balance a tray full of coffee and a variety of warm muffins.

The tray begins to tip as the poor girl loses her balance. Kagome, seeing this and dismissing the fact that she is graceless tries to help. In the process she trips over her feet and lands right in front of the poor girl, under the tray. Which slips from the girls hands and onto the once vacant floor, now occupied by Kagome's body.

The coffee was hot, but not scolding and it soaked through to her skin and she could tell she was going to be a sticky brown mess once she got up. The waitress gasps at her wide-eyed, her mouth hung open in utter shock and disbelief. Kagome stirs in her sticky attire and attempts to kneel, then stand. The waitress shakes herself and helps Kagome stand apologizing constantly.

Kagome smiles weakly and dismisses her apologies. Luckily, there is only three other people in the cafe to witness her embarrassment. After several napkins and a failed bathroom sink experiment, Kagome gives up on her hideous appearance. She reclaims her table, finishes her green tea, closes her bags and computer then walks up to pay at the cash register. The young waitress has been chastised and demoted to the cash register where she now stands, clearly depressed. She looks up at Kagome apologetically and says, "It's on the house, I'm really very sorry." Kagome dismisses her apology and puts her money in the tip jar instead and gives the girl an encouraging wink. The girl brightens and nods happily.

Kagome walks out of the cafe onto the streets of San Francisco with a new perfume; the strong smell of coffee and newly stained clothes. Kagome walks down the sidewalk and the looks she receives

that her appearance is unwelcomed. Her apartment is a block from the cafe and she walks as fast as she can to escape the judging looks. Her apartment is a welcome sight and she rushes into the safety of her belongings and the warmth of solitude. Kagome grabs a few clothes on the way to the bathroom kicking off her sandals and ready to jump out of her ruined clothes. Happy to the fact that they weren't her favorite. Her red long sleeved shirt clung to her body and it was reluctant to come off. Her jeans tugged at her bare thighs and she discarded them to a corner on the floor.

Her undergarments being more agreeable, she started the warm water and sighed as the sticky coffee washed away. After washing her body with a quick shower she switched the settings and began to fill the tub with warm water so she could take a relaxing bath. Kagome sat and felt herself melting into the warm water. Her mind drifted from her novel to her secret crush. She was content with her small glances of him but lately more and more he was invading her thoughts. His handsome face would pop up in her mind. She didn't hate this but it was beginning to interrupt her work and side track her. Kagome decided she needed advice from the best person for that was her best friend and editor, Sango Taijiya. Kagome jumped out of the bath and clothed herself.

Newly refreshed and quite comfortable on her trusty recliner she dialed her friends number from memory.

The phone rang twice until a familiar voice came over the phone. "Hello!" "Hey Sango, I need some advise," said Kagome. Kagome heard Sango sigh and then she said "Let me guess you need advice about Mr. Handsome." Kagome smiled and revealed how well Sango knew her. "Your guess is correct, I'm tired of just watching from far away. But you should have seen him today, he was so sexy."

"Listen, you just need to walk up to him and introduce yourself. Then if he is interested you will know." Sango's advice rang in Kagome's ears. Her face burned with embarrassment at the thought of walking up to him. Looking into his eyes and introducing herself. Then her thoughts drifted to everything that could go wrong in those few minutes. She could stutter, trip over her feet, or maybe even forget her name. The list was endless.

Realizing she was spacing, Kagome forced those thoughts to go away. "How can you expect me to just being so clumsy, shy and nervous. I just don't have a switch that can be change from clumsy geek to cool and sexy." Kagome asked, not understanding her friends logic. "Oh, but you do. How much do you like this guy? Use it as leverage to get close to him so you can be cool and sexy." Kagome thought about Sango's idea and she decided, well if I fail at least I know I tried. "Okay, I'll try it. Thanks Sango." "No problem, I'm just worried about your deadline. Get this over with and finish your novel. Your fans are waiting!" Kagome smiled and hung up. Then she picked up the phone again and called Shippo, the guy who owned the Chinese restaurant a block over and who knew Kagome well because she was a regular. Kagome ordered tons of food and said it was for one, Shippo nearly choked, but it was done and it was delivered in ten minutes. Kagome paid and thanked him. Then she sat on the floor in front of her computer and ate. Most of her dinner food consisted of Chinese food. Today was: two pints of greasy noodles, one Lo Mein and one Chow Mein. One order of Wanton soup and one order of egg rolls and a variety of sushi, topped off with a fortune cookie. Over a period of one hour she ate all the food, wrote one chapter and edited it.

Satisfied and finally full, Kagome closed her computer and relaxed on her futon. She fell asleep thinking of tomorrow and how she was going to introduce herself to her crush of three years.


	2. Ch 2 Regretted Accidents

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it cause here's Sesshomaru. Also, Sessy is human in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha...(If I did it would be totally different!)

**CHAPTER 2**

**REGRETTED ACCIDENTS**

Sesshomaru waited impatiently as he watched the clock. The seconds ticked by and tortured his mood because time was crawling at a crazy slow speed as he watched it go by. Finally! his clock read 2:58 pm. And he bolted out of his office and onto the stairs. He ran down them taking two or three at a time. Sesshomaru reached the bottom and stopped. He concentrated on slowing his breathing and fixed his hair while he waited. Once he was satisfied he looked calm, cool and collected, he opened the door to the main lobby.

A scowl came across his face when he realized all his buddies where waiting for him. Damn, he was the last one here. Now he had to buy the first three rounds at the Wolves Den tonight. Wolves Den being their regular hang out place. A bar and live house with live music every night. The bar was owned by a woman who was their age and she ran the place well. A lady you didn't want to get on the bad side of. He respected her and her want on ways.

The guys all snickered as he walked up. "Well, looks like your the unlucky one today Sesshomaru," one of his pals said with a smile on his face. "Yeah, lets get out of here. I could use a drink," another said "Well what are we waiting for?" Sesshomaru said smiling. He could use a drink himself, even if he had to pay. The group walked out of the building surrounded by laughter and greeted the sun. Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes with his hands. He really needed to find a pair of sunglasses. The group walked to the parking lot and separated to their own vehicles. Sesshomaru walked up to his 67' Shelby Cobra. He opened the driver door and got in. Starting the car he practically purred as he listened to the engine. Flawless.

He pulled out of the parking lot behind some of his friends and glimpsed at what seemed to be an accident in front of the building. He stopped and wanted to help, but one of his friends honked behind him so he kept going.

Kagome felt like a whacked out stalker. She was standing in front of the corporate building twiddling her thumbs and jumping time the door opened. Her resolve was quickly fading. The doors opened and Kagome recognized some guys. Then her heart accelerated ten fold and her breath caught in her throat. There he was, he was so close but her stomach was filled with butterflies and she couldn't move, let alone speak. When he turned the corner to the parking lot she snapped out of her trance.

Her mind swarmed with unspoken emotions. Failure, regret,shame. She hated herself and tears threatened to cloud her vision. Her mind was blank as she turned and walked toward the cafe.

Without looking she began to cross the street. She was walking in her own self-pity and was lost in her head.

Screeching tires reached her ears and drew her out of her daze. She looked up just in time to see a terrified driver and his uncontrolled car racing toward her unprotected body.

She closed her eyes and waited for the crushing blow which in that second seemed like an eternity. Pain invaded her brain and she heard the solid thump of her body hit the car and get launched into the air. Pain raked her body as she fell into unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru parked in the Wolves Den small parking lot and quickly got out . His mind drifted to the accident but his thoughts were distracted by the smell of steak and beer. He walked up to the bar and the owner Rin greeted him with a familiar smile.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you paying tonight?" she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm starving. I think I'll order one of your steaks. Medium rare with all the trimmings." Sesshomaru said rubbing his growling stomach.

"Alright, I'll get cooking. Heres your first round," Rin said handing him a tray of drinks.

Sesshomaru turned with is hands full and walked over to his usual table. All his friends were waiting, chatting away about their work day, girlfriends, and lives. Sesshomaru listened for a minute then thought how the guys sounded like a bunch of high school girls.

His mind drifted back to the accident earlier and he asked the guys if they saw what happened. They all shook their heads no and plunged into their beers. Five minutes later Rin came out with his steak and a bottle of A1 sauce. He eats it quickly and enjoys the company of his friends. The night flies by and at eleven pm Rin calls for last call and eventually the men go their separate ways. Sesshomaru walks out full, buzzed and excited about his weekend off.

Kagome sits next to her body. No, scratch that. Floats next to her body. "What the hell?! Am I dead? Please tell me I'm not dead." Kagome yells at her body. As if to answer her questions, sirens ring nearby and grows louder each second. Kagome floats around impatiently, unable to calm her troubled mind.

The ambulance pulls up and three men get out of the vehicle. They look around the scene and split up. One man heads over to the dented car and terrified driver. While the other two race in the direction of Kagome's body. One man bends down and checks her pulse. "She's alive!" the man says shocked to his partner. Then they jump into action, putting her on the stretcher and carrying her to the vehicle.

Kagome floats there unmoving, wondering what she should do next.


	3. Ch 3 Ghostly Encounters

A/N: Hey! Hope you like it so far. Let me know, alright!

**CHAPTER 3**

** GHOSTLY ENCOUNTERS**

Kagome watched as the doctors operated on her body. Her stomach turned at the sight. She had to get out of here. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to float through the closed door. It was a weird sensation that caused her ghost body to tingle. She floated out of the hospital and into the fresh air.

Kagome thought about her secret love and a sharp feeling of regret and longing spread through her body causing her to shiver. She looked up to the clock that was stationed at the entrance of the hospital. It read eleven-thirty pm. Kagome wondered what he was doing that very moment then she felt her body jerk. Then her body felt like it was being pulled and she braced herself against the force.

Buildings, people, and lights whizzed by her at a blinding speed and it all melted together. The pulling abruptly stopped and she fell face first on the hardwood floor. Kagome picked herself up off the floor and cursed the unknown pulling force under her breath.

She stood there completely foreign to her new surroundings. It was dark and Kagome couldn't see anything. "Hello?" Kagome said out loud to the darkness. She heard a noise and turned around. A light turned on over head and she squinted as her eyes adjusted.

Sesshomaru being a very light sleeper woke up to an unfamiliar noise. He stumbled down the dark narrow hallway from his bedroom to his living room with his hands searching for the walls. He heard a faint hello being said and walked in the direction it came from. At the door way to the living room he felt along the wall for the switch. He found the light switch and flipped it on. Instantly, light flooded the room momentarily blinding him.

Their eyes adjusted at the same time and after a second past they screamed at each other and ran or floated in opposite directions.

Kagome floated into the next room that just happened to be the kitchen. Her mind was speeding with questions.

'Why am I in his apartment?' Then she remembered her words in front of the hospital and an idea came to her. 'Okay, it's worth a shot.' Kagome took a deep breath. "How is my body's operation going?" Kagome asked the air around her. She waited for the pull to take effect but nothing happened.

'What the hell?! Don't tell me I'm stuck here.' Kagome thought as panic began to overtake her. 'No! No. Get a hold of yourself. Deep breaths.' Kagome inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. 'Okay, I can just leave.' Kagome found her way to the door and tried to pass through it but she was stopped. She tried again and again becoming frantic.

"I can't get out!" Kagome cried in a panicked voice. 'What do I have to do? Haunt him?' Then her thoughts clicked. 'Oh, please don't tell me I have to haunt him, not him!' Kagome screamed in her head. "Shit!"

Sesshomaru nervously paced his bathroom floor. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned on the sink and watched the cold water flow from the faucet. Then he cupped his hands underneath the flowing water and bent his head. He splashed the cold water on his face and shook his head. Water dripped from his chin and his thoughts raced wildly.

'Okay, get a grip. There's no such thing as ghosts. I was dreaming. I'll just go back out there and prove myself wrong then go back to sleep. Sesshomaru cracked open the bathroom door and peeked out. He didn't see anything and growing bolder he stepped out. As quietly as he could, he walked back into the living room he looked around. Nothing. He smiled and laughed at his own stupidity. Pff, Ghosts. I'm not even drunk. I must really read this weekend break. He turned around to go back into his bedroom, when he heard yelling. "I can't get out!" It was a womans voice, he quietly walked in the direction of the voice. It was coming from the direction of the front door.

Sesshomaru peeked around the walls edge and his eyes widened at what stood in front of him. No, floated before him. She was definitely a woman. She was skinny with long black hair. Her legs were long, but hidden by her baggy slacks. Her features were curvy and from the back she looked nice.

Sesshomaru glanced down at her feet, there it was. She was not touching the floor. He stepped out from behind the wall and faced her. He heard her curse and cleared his throat. He saw her tense and she slowly turned to face him. She was crying, 'Why?' He asked himself. Behind her tears he saw her emerald green eyes and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. He thought of a million things to say in those brief seconds but nothing came out. He just stood there and stared.

Tears clouded Kagome's vision. 'Why? Why couldn't she leave? Did she really have to haunt him? Was she dying?' Unanswered questions were frustrating. Her mind kept swirling until she heard a sound like a throat being cleared behind her. Her mind went blank but she turned around. He was standing there, right in front of her. He stared and she felt her wet tears streaming down her face. She franticly wiped them away and wondered quietly how horrible she must look. She snapped out of her thoughts. He was staring straight into her eyes. Any other time she would have blushed ten shades of red but the questions in his eyes stopped her. "Who are you?" he asked. The interrogation began.


	4. Ch 4 Interrogation

A/N: Chapter 4! Please R&R I need to know what you think. Hopefully you like it, but if you don't I want to know that too. But please no flames.

** CHAPTER 4**

** INTERROGATION**

"Who are you?" The words repeated in her mind. "I-I'm..." she stuttered trying to come up with a not-so-lame introduction. 'Hi, I've had a crush on you for three years, now I'm going to haunt you. Boo!' Or scenario two. 'You see dead people!' Then point at him and laugh.

'No, that won't work. I guess I'll just keep it simple.' Kagome cleared her throat then looked into his eyes. The golden color was unique and they seemed to draw her in, almost reach out to her.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi." She said simply, amazed at how calm her voice sounded when her heart was going crazy. Automatically she reached out her hand in order to receive his. He looked down at her hand then extended his own. Before they shook he replied "Mines, Sesshomaru Taisho. Nice to meet you even under such strange circumstances. I take it your here to haunt me. Am I right?" He asked with laughter laced in his voice. He went to grasp her hand but his hand went through hers as if he was trying to grasp air.

A sharp jolt pierced Kagome's heart. They couldn't touch. They couldn't even do a simply thing like shake hands. Depression began to cloud her mind but before it could control another thought crossed her mind. 'I can still be around him and eventually maybe even tell him how I feel.' Light over powered the dark depression and brought her back to reality. She lowered her hand and gave him a smile, hoping it didn't show her sadness.

Sesshomaru wasn't shocked when his hand passed through hers but he did feel sad for her. He watched with a new found interest as she registered this. Her emotions showed clearly on her face that she was devastated. He wanted to say something but he could tell by the look on her face that she had found a resolve. She looked at him quickly in the eyes. She looked sad but her eyes held some kind of unspoken hope. She smiled at him, and he couldn't turn his eyes away. He felt captured. There was something about her other than the fact that she is a ghost that caught his attention.

He smiled back at her and realized he was uncomfortable standing in the hallway. "Why don't we go back to the living room? I can't float and I am tired of standing. I would offer you a drink but I am sure you couldn't hold it," Sesshomaru said walking toward the living room. He heard Kagome laugh behind him and he had to say he didn't hate the sound. Most womens laughter annoyed him, but hers seemed pleasant.

Kagome followed closely behind him, watching his long beautiful hair sway side to side with each of his steps. He sat down on the couch and they talked into the night. Kagome carefully danced around the fact that she has had a crush on him for three years, Also, the fact that she was waiting to talk to him before the accident occurred. Now however, she was happy the accident happened. Even if she died tomorrow, she got to talk to him. Even if she couldn't touch him she was glad he was so close.

She told him about the accident and he listened intently. Morning began to show outside and Sesshomaru yawned heavily. His eyes were growing hazy and unfocused. She said goodnight and floated out of the room. She didn't seem to need any sleep in this ghost form so she took a tour of his apartment.

Kagome watched the sun rise. It was a beautiful sight to see and her mind was calm, but only for a second. She wondered how long she would be able to stay with him. Then her mind drifted to her body and the operation. 'Would she die? Then, if she did would her ghost form disappear? When the time came, would she be able to tell him her feelings?' These questions kept invading her thoughts. She had no answer to them and she was becoming irritated.

Kagome walked back into the living room and saw Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. His face was so calm and gentle looking. She leaned over him and stopped a few inches above his face expecting him to stir. When he didn't she leaned closer and pressed her lips gently to kiss in a soft kiss. Knowing full well that he wouldn't feel anything.

Sesshomaru's sleeping mind was whirling. Images of Kagome floated into his mind. 'Is she dead? Will she disappear?' Then his mind calmed. He thought he felt something. Something like a kiss caress his lips. However, the feeling was lost as his sleep became deeper and the questions in his mind were lost as his consciousness faded.

When he woke up he searched around for the clock; it read nine am. He stretched and yawned, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He staggered to the bathroom and while he was doing his business his mind suddenly kicked into high gear.

'Kagome! Was she still in his apartment?' He thought about calling out to her but then thought it would be best to finish his business first. Once he was done he washed his hands lightning fast. The he flew out of the bathroom and back into the living room. He wildly looked around. She wasn't here. He tore through the rest of his apartment. Nothing. 'Had he been dreaming?' He stood in his bedroom thinking.

Kagome waited. She smiled when he ran into the bedroom. 'He was looking for her!' His back was turned toward her and she got ready. She passed through the closet door and floated behind him. He was deep in thought. 'Perfect!' She was two inches behind him then she yelled. "BOO!"

Sesshomaru jumped and spun around. On his face was a mixture of surprise, joy and relief. Kagome laughed at her victory and Sesshomaru scowled, yelling at her "I wasn't scared!"


	5. Ch 5 Faded

**CHAPTER 5**

** FADED**

Kagome was having the time of her life. She had spent twenty-nine wonderful days with her love, Sesshomaru Taisho. She was forced to follow him because she couldn't go more than ten feet away from him. They spent all kinds of time together. They went to the carnival and found two local art festivals to enjoy. They went to the movies several times. Which was fun because Sesshomaru had to keep people from sitting on her transparent body.

They spent time at book stores and Kagome got up enough courage to show him her published books. That he ended up buying and reading; he even gave his input on them. She went with him to work and found out he was an accountant for the company. She even went with him and his friends to Wolves Den and learned about their game for who pays the beginning bill.

He wasn't able to constantly talk to her in public because he would look crazy but she didn't mind. She enjoyed being around him and learning more about him each day.

Today and tomorrow were his usual off days and they were chilling out in his apartment. It was almost midnight and they were watching TV.

Suddenly Kagome felt faint and a wave of dizziness gripped her mind. The room began to spin and Kagome clutched her head in a desperate attempt to stop it. Sesshomaru noticed this and leaned over her with concern on his face. Kagome floated in the standing position and Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

Sesshomaru watched her, feeling helpless. Then he noticed something terrifying. Kagome was disappearing, she was fading in and out. She stopped clutching her head and looked down at her hands, she noticed that she was fading too.

Tears begun streaming down her face. Sesshomaru wanted to desperately to wipe them away, to hold her. She looked into his eyes and a smile spread across her lips. His eyes lingered on her lips for a second but he returned them to her eyes again.

"This has been the best month I've ever had. I want to tell you that I've had a crush on you for three years but I never had the courage to talk to you. This last month has opened my eyes to the fact that..." Kagome had to stop. She wiped her eyes and face free of all tears and continued. "...that I love you!" She said, looking into his eyes. In those emerald green depths he knew that she was telling the truth and that she believed what she was saying with all her heart.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with her and gave her a serious, yet loving look. "I will find you. It doesn't matter how long it takes or how many lives I have to wait. But I will find you and when I do I will make you the happiest bride in the world. Because I love you too!" Sesshomaru desperately tried to embrace her but only ended up embracing the air around her. She wrapped her arms around him but came up empty also.

This time the lack of touch hurt him deeply. He wanted to hold her and kiss her lips. He wanted other people to see her. He wanted to spend his life with her, to grow old with her. Not watch her disappear. They gazed into each others eyes wishing there time wasn't coming to a close.

Kagome felt herself slipping, fading. She was leaving him. Tears welled up in her eyes and they fell slowly, cascading down her face. She began shaking her head slowly. "No, not yet. Please, Sesshomaru I don't want to leave you." Kagome pleaded. "Don't worry, I'll find you. Will you wait for me?" Sesshomaru whispered to her. "Forever, I promise." Kagome replied. She tried to memorize him. The way he was looking at her with love in his eyes. The way strands of his hair fell in his face in such a perfect way. His lips, his eyes, all of him.

Kagome felt her existence give one final pull but just before she disappeared she whispered "I love you." Then she disappeared from his unfelt grasp, her words still hanging in the air around him.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered his arms but he kept staring at the spot she had been seconds before. He was hoping she would come up behind him and yell boo then laugh at him as he jumped. But that moment never came. Then something she said before rang in his ears. "The accident happened in front of the Fox Cafe." He knew that place, it was the little cafe in front of the building that he worked in.

There was a hospital about twenty miles from there. Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and rushed to the Shikon Hospital speeding as fast as his 67' Cobra would go.

Sesshomaru pulled into the hospital entrance at a deadly speed. He put the car in park and left the keys in the ignition. He raced into the hospital and stopped at the front desk. The nurse looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care. "Is there a Kagome Higarashi in this hospital? She came in a month ago from getting hit by a car." Sesshomaru said quickly.

The woman typed some information on the computer then a frown spread across her lips. Sesshomaru's heart almost stopped at the womans expression. "What is your relationship to the patient?" The nurse asked. "I'm her boyfriend." Sesshomaru replied annoyed at how much time this was wasting. "She's in the ICU department. She's been in a coma for a month." The nurse said calmly, oblivious to Sesshomaru's constant change in attitude. "What room?" Sesshomaru asks getting ready to sprint. "205." The nurse states. She says something else but it's lost to his ears as he takes off down the hall.


	6. Ch 6 Bliss

A/N: LAST CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER 6**

** BLISS**

'Room 205 finally.' Sesshomaru thinks trying to catch his breath. He stops in the door way and looks in. Light shines down from the fluorescent lights overhead. The room is small, only for one patient. Curtains are pulled around the bed. Sesshomaru silently walks into the room feeling very nervous. He places his hands on the curtain and with one swift motion pulls it open to reveal the patient.

Kagome's sleeping face greets his gaze and he just stands there. Her black hair fans out over her pillows. Her small frame is covered by layers of thin hospital sheets. She looks so peaceful and he realizes he has never seen her sleeping face before. Sesshomaru lifts his right hand from his side and reaches for her hand that lays at her side. He touches her and feels her warmth for the first time. 'I can touch her! Then that means I can...'

He leans over her sleeping form and kisses her forehead. Then he moves down to her face and gently kisses her left eye. He moves down further and stares at her full, crimson lips. Oh, how long has he wanted to do this. He leans closer to her beautiful face.

Kagome feels someone take her hand. The hand grasping hers is big and warm. She's conscious but she continues to pretend that she's asleep. She feels lips touch her forehead. Then those same lips caress her left eye with another kiss. She waits a moment then opens her eyes. His white hair falls over his shoulder as he leans in closer to her lips. She waits until he is two inches away from her lips then she makes her move.

She quickly raises her right hand and stops the kiss with her finger tips. Sesshomaru's eyes shoot open and he lifts his gaze. Their eyes meet with a sensual intensity. No words need to be said. He leans back down and she throws her arms around his neck. Their lips meet in a passionate, heated kiss only broken by heavy breathing and whispered I love yous.

**Two Months Later**

Kagome's head lays on Sesshomaru's lap and she's content with his scent flooding her senses. They've been on the couch in their apartment since ten pm. Kagome glances at the clock above the TV. It reads twelve am, now its officially her birthday. Kagome smiles and looks up to Sesshomaru's face.

He seems transfixed by the movie and doesn't notice her stare. The events from the last three months replay in her head.

When she was released from the the hospital Sesshomaru had asked her to move in with her. She immediately said yes and they had spent an awesome two more months together. She was brought out of her fond memories because she felt Sesshomaru shift. He was no longer looking at the TV; he was staring at her. His stare was intense with a hint of mystery and she sat up leaving his lap regrettably.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to her face and caressed her cheek softly. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes enjoying his touch. He leaned toward her and softly whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me?" he asked his voice husky and sexy. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his gold eyes. "With my life." Kagome said with a smile on her lips.

"Then will you let me blindfold you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome tilted her head in question but nodded in agreement her imagination running wild. "Then close your eyes." Sesshomaru told her. She complied and a second later she felt cloth covering her eyes. She felt him tie the knot in the back of her head and she waited. On the out side she looked calm and composed but on the inside she was driving herself crazy trying to figure out what he was going to do.

She couldn't hear anything and after what seemed like ages she felt him untie the knot. "I'm going to take this off but don't open your eyes yet. Do you promise?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded her head and replied "Promise." She heard him walk around the couch and sit down beside her. He cleared his throat and stated. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kagome opened her eyes as told and her breath caught in her throat and tears flooded her eyes. She covered her mouth and stifled an exciting gasp. The living room was completely dark except for all the candles that were lit around the room. It gave off a romantic glow and Kagome's gaze wondered to Sesshomaru.

He sat there smiling, pleased with her reaction. He revealed his hand that he was hiding behind his back. He handed her something and she looked at it curiously. She almost laughed when she realized it was a fortune cookie. She looked at him and he just smiled at her and said. "Break it open, lets see what your future holds." Kagome looked down at the fortune cookie and carefully broke it.

A ring fell into her hands and Sesshomaru crawled off the couch and positioned himself in front of her on one knee. He took the ring from her shaking hand and positioned it in front of her ring finger. "I promised you I would find you and I did. I also promised to make you the happiest bride in the world and I want to. Will you have me?" Sesshomaru asked sincerity in his voice. Kagome's tears were flowing freely now. Tears of happiness for certain. Kagome shook her head yes and she watched as he slide the ring on her finger. She leaned into him and kissed him, with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. He kissed her back just as passionately and rejoiced. Her secret love was now no longer alone, and he couldn't wait to start a life with her.

-I hoped you enjoyed this story!


End file.
